Falcon
by Kyrean Nightblood
Summary: Falcon is a young girl who gets unplugged by Neo and his gang. She wants to know the truth. What she learns, though, is far beyond what she imagined.
1. Awake

_Run, damnit, run. _I pelted past stunned people, darting through the crowd. _C'mon, you can go faster than this._ I pushed every last bit of speed I have, running to get away. From behind, I could hear the shouts. They were after me, and I didn't even know why. I'd been running for 5 minutes trying to get away, running all-out, and I could feel the strength draining as I ran. I might have had lots of stamina, but they could sure run.

I broke through the last of the crowd, careening for the alley at top speed. When they broke through after me, I could almost sense what they were doing.

Still, when I got hit, it was a horrible shock.

My legs nearly gave out beneath me, and I grasped my upper arm, breath coming harsh and fast between my clenched teeth. _Shit. _I could feel the torn flesh of the bullet hole, the burning fire of pain in my arm. Still, I ran, throwing myself into the other alley, exactly where they told me to go.

For some reason, those people chasing me, agents, I had been told, ran right past the alley. What a relief. I really couldn't run anymore. I just sank to my knees, head bowed forward. I cradled my injured arm, waiting for them to come.

Had it really only been a day since they contacted me? It felt like a lot longer. I still remembered the shock when I heard the voice of the person I had searched for since I was 7, wanting to know the full truth.

And then those nightmarish agents had shown up.

A voice from behind me startled me again. "I guess you proved you can hold your own, Falcon."

I stood on weak legs. "Yeah, well, if you had been here _sooner_ I might not be shot, eh?"

There she was, just as she had been yesterday, pale and imposing. It was odd, how much she reminded me of myself.

"Hello, Trinity. Fancy seeing you here." I glared at her. Her cool eyes were blue, mine were blackish-blue, that was about the only difference between us. We both were pale, had black hair, though hers was shorter than mine.

"Your own fault you got shot. I warned you about the danger of wanting to know the truth." She strode down the alley toward me. "Can you walk?"

"I got shot in the arm, not the leg."

Trinity gave me a warning glare, then turned on her heel, striding off down the alley. I followed. It was hard to keep up, seeing as my legs hardly worked after running so long.

At the end of the alley was a car, black and nondescript. The door was open. Trinity slipped in, and I went in after her, sitting down heavily. The car started, driving off to god knows where.

"Took you long enough, Trin." I think the person who said this was the one they called Neo.

"Yeah, well, there was a snag, seeing as there were agents after her."

"Jeez." Neo gave me a long look. I didn't return it. I was in a lot of pain.

"Yeah, and Falcon here got herself shot."

"I think he can see that," I snapped, the pain making me go on the defensive. "Where are we going, anyways?"

"Somewhere." Jeez. Thanks, Mr. Helpful. "Why were they chasing you?"

"I dunno." Sarcasm was really dripping off my voice. "Hm… maybe because they knew I was meeting you and wanted to get rid of me and find you."

Neo gave me a long look, then turned to the others. "Something's not right in her coding."

What the _shit?_

"She's reading different. Like something between a human and a program."

This is making no _sense._

Trinity gave me a long, strange look. "Regardless."

Did they even know I could still hear them?

In that instant, something changed. It was like a starburst of pain behind my eyes. It lasted a few seconds, blanking out everything, all my senses, and then it ended.

I didn't even know where I was anymore.

I nearly choked in the few seconds it took for me to push through the liquid, and then I was sucking cold air. The back of my neck felt strange, and when I reached back, my fingers touched cold metal.

What. The. Hell.

My arm still hurt, and when I looked down, I could see where I had been shot. Strangely enough.

Something grabbed me, and pulled something from my neck. It hurt, but only for a few seconds. What hurt more was when, with a loud hiss, tubes started pulling away from my arms and spine.

Then I was falling.

I think it was at this point that I fainted, because when I opened my eyes, I was sprawled on the floor, so weak I couldn't move. Just before I passed out again, I thought I heard someone say, "Welcome to the real world."

**Authors Note: Okay, peeps, you know the drill. Read & review, and I'll update as soon as I can. Got it?**


	2. The Truth

When I woke up, most of my vision flickered dark. I could barely see out of the remaining empty portion, and what I could see was blurred beyond recognition, like viewing the world through a sheet of dark water.

Someone came into my line of vision, a someone with pale golden hair. Definitely not Trinity. Nor Neo. I squinted, trying to think past the fog in my head.

"Falcon?"

"Huh?" I inwardly winced at my voice, raw-rough and barely audible.

"Just wanted to know if you were awake." A female voice, I could now tell.

"Barely. Who are you?"

"Not important. All you need to know is we're taking care of you and you'll be fine."

I was so tired, and even talking or trying to stay awake sapped my energy. The dark in my vision gathered, until it took over once more and I hear tell no more.

Awake again. This time, I could move, not just lay there. My left arm stung like crazy, and my head felt heavy, with a dull headache that blunted my ability to think.

Without looking, I reached down to scratch the itch on my arm. Cool metal and plastic met my fingertips. "Huh?"

I looked. A round metal disk, inlayed into my skin. Other ones dotted up and down my arms, but one of them had a tube connected to it. Like when I had been in the hospital for a gunshot wound, but the IV needle went into one of the plugs. I drew it out, and sucked in my breath as pain shot up my arm. Odd… Metal isn't sensitive.

The door opened, a rusty, unoiled sound, and I looked up. The grating sound increased my headache. The person who came in was, most likely, the person I had seen when I felt like I was gonna pass out any second.

"You were out for a long time. We were worried."

I glared. The young woman was about two years older than me, or at least, she looked like it. She looked about 15, with a mane of golden-brown hair, piercing silvery-blue eyes, and pale skin. A small smirk traveled across her face.

"Who are you?"

Her voice was cool, calm. "My name is Cat. Catastrophe, but Cat is easier. Kyra?"

"Falcon."

"Of course, but your real name is Kyrean, am I correct?"

"All depends on who you ask. "

We lapsed into a long silence. I finally broke it. "Who are you, really?"

"I told you."

"No… you didn't. Listen, I have no idea what is going on, but I need the truth."

"Then follow me." She turned, strode out of the room. I stood up, feeling shaky and weak. I _hated_ feeling weak.

We entered a room. There was more machinery and wires than people, though there was a small group. A dark man, 'Morpheus' I told myself, a girl my age with curly dark hair and deep goldish/amber eyes, and of course, Neo and Trinity.

"Sekhmet."

The amber-eyed girl stepped forward, walking with a regal, leonine grace. Her whole manner reminded me of a lioness, and with her hair behind her shoulders, her face exhibited an angular beauty. She looked… warlike. That was the only way to describe her.

"Yes, Cat?"

"Can you please jack Falcon it?"

Morpheus strode over to a semicircle of old, strange-looking chairs and sat in one. Cat led me over to another, and the amber-eyed girl, 'Sekhmet' I reminded myself, secured me into the chair, clipping my wrists and feet in. I felt the old adrenalin boil in my blood. I struggled to keep myself from fighting the bonds. I hated feeling trapped.

"Calm down, Falcon." Sekhmet picked up something like a long thick needle, and my will to escape and run doubled. "Alright, listen, relax, and it won't hurt too much."

I forced myself to lie still, and she pushed the needle-thing through the plug on the back of my head. It hurt for an instant, then I was in blazing white. In contrast, I wore my usual all-black. Morpheus stood before me. He looked grim. "What?" I demanded.

"You ready to learn the truth?"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

My mind was reeling when Sekhmet pulled the probe from the back of my head. I fought the bonds that held me with all my strength, which was, considering I was in a tank being used to power machines most of my life, pretty strong. Once Cat unstrapped me, I stared from face to face. "Is all that true?" I demanded.

The faces were sadly sympathetic. Trinity nodded.

"No," I gasped. The adrenalin rush again, it made me want to fight them for lying, even though I knew it was the complete truth. I wanted to run away. My mind rebelled. "NO!"

Sekhmet tried to calm me down. "I'm sorry, Falcon, but it's all true."

"Holy shit…" I turned, walked a few steps, just until my legs gave out and I passed out from the stress.


End file.
